


Bitch

by little_frodo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jesse goes to far with his insultings against Mr. White.





	

Jesse didn't remember how it started; he didn't even remember about what theme they had an argue. It had been ruff – Mr. Whites eyes were wide open, his face turned red. He watched Jesse while shouting at him – and Jesse, Jesse did nothing but the only thing he was good at: insulting.

“Yo, Mr. White, if you haven't noticed by now... I give a fucking DAMN about your FUCKING stuff.”

“Jesse! Don't you dare using these words. Not in front of me. You're not in high school!”

“f' course I'm not, Bitch!”

Mr. White stopped and stared at Jesse.

“What did you call me, son?” His words were slowly and had a dangerous tone.

Jesse grinned. “I said, I'm not, Bit....!”

There was no time between finishing these words and the sudden, loud sound of Mr. White throwing himself on Jesse, pressing the young man hard on the ground. Jesse gasped; Mr. White was stronger than he had ever imagined.

“What the fuck, Mr. White, stop!”, he shouted, but Mr. White didn't stopped pushing him onto the hard ground, pressing Jesses wrists down. His face was red of anger.

“Don't you dare calling me bitch, Jesse! What the heck is wrong with you? Just say it one more time and I'll show you who you talk to!”

Jesse tried to escape, but the pressure of Mr. Whites hands was too strong. He gasped again, a bit harder.

“Stop it, damn, Mr. White, I got it. Fucking stop.”

There were a few breaths between them; eyes watching each other. Jesse started to feel strange – it was weird feeling the weight of Mr. White all over him. Somehow touching, somehow lightly rocking against his own body. He swallowed.

“Yo, Mr. White... Just stop, please.”

Mr. White said no word. He just continued watching the young man underneath him, watched him breathing heavy. And he knew – he wasn't the only one who felt something in this moment.

“I can show you who's the bitch, Jesse.”

“What the...? No, Mr. White, damn... Stop it, fuck!” Jesse said when he felt that Mr. White was suddenly moving. Moving on top of him, pressed so tightly against Jesse that he felt every muscle and every heatwave. And... he felt Mr. Whites dick rubbing against his. A hard dick. What the fuck went wrong here?

Jesse swallowed again and tried to move, but it was only intensifying the movements between them.

“Mr. White... just...fuck, let me...”, he said, but his voice was low when he felt his own dick growing hard from the friction.

Everything changed. Jesse did not fight against Mr. Whites hands and body anymore, no. He started moving with him, started moaning.

The “Stop it, Mr. White” suddenly changed into an intensive “God, don't stop... don't...”

The friction increased. Jesse felt his orgasm building in his stomach, slowly but heavy. I don't wanna come yet, he thought, but then there were lips that kissed him, hot lips that fit perfectly on his mouth, lips that kissed passionately. Wild. And without any worries.

He felt Mr. Whites voice against his throat. 

“Come for me, Jesse.”

Jesse was finally able to move his wrists away from Mr. White, and he grabbed his neck, kissed him one more time deeper than he ever kissed someone before, and just right after that, Jesse came.

It was so exhilarating that Jesse almost forgot to breath; it was Mr. Whites heavy orgasm right after him that reminded him how to use his lungs.

When they finally calmed down, Jesse smiled lightly.

“I think I know who's a bitch right now.”


End file.
